From Clouds to Ashes
by Spot Enemy Boats
Summary: <html><head></head>It's an AU if Katara and Aang didn't settle their differences at the night of the play.</html>
1. Ember Island

**This is multi-chaptered fan fiction, it's an AU if Katara and Aang didn't settle their differences after play. What if, Aang closed up and avoided Katara on a romantic level while going in a different path following Katara's rejection? Can Katara and Aang forgive each other or will Aang move on?  
><strong>

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

><p>Team Avatar are seen walking out of the theatre as they go back to the Summer home, all of them have depressed and unhappy looks on their face, especially Aang and Katara.<p>

"That… wasn't a good play." Zuko said as team Avatar walk together in a single file back to the royal summer home.

"I'll say."

"No kidding."

"Horrible."

"You said it."

Sokka had his arm around his girlfriend, Suki "But the effects were decent."

A few moments passed of silence between the group, Aang groaned at himself "Ugh, after I get back to the place I am so going to sleep!" Toph said, and Aang nodded "I can agree with that, this depressing play has knocked the energy to stay awake right out of me." Aang said.

Halfway through the walk, Sokka had other plans than rejoining the rest back to the summer home "Hey, guys… Suki and I are going to stroll along the beach in the night, for a whole. We'll see you guys later." Sokka said.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders but Toph couldn't help but give a snide comment "Heh, just do your thing Snoozles. Time for me to call it day!" Sokka blushed.

"What is that _supposed_ to mean, Toph?"

Toph rubbed her nose "Nothing, just have a nice romantic stroll with fan girl on the beach. I'm going to bed." Toph said, and Sokka shrugged his shoulders and left with Suki.

They arrived at the summer home; Katara went in the back to practice Waterbending. While Aang, Zuko and Toph went inside. Toph like she said ,went to bed. "Aang, I'm going to make some tea… would care to join me? You seem to have some stuff on your mind?" Aang nodded.

Zuko and Aang went to the kitchen – Aang sat down on the table, Zuko prepared the tea. "You've been off since we got back from the play, what's bothering you?" Zuko said, glancing at Aang while Firebending the stove to boil the tea.

Zuko could see that the lively gray colors was dim and instead was replaced with a tinge of emotionless steel gray. Aang's eye brows stood in a straight line, and he turned his head slightly away "I'm tired I guess, it's been a long day." Aang said in a very monotone voice that was just not like Aang.

Zuko brushed some of his hair that was covering his face "I may not be Toph, but I can tell that you're lying to me. I'll ask you again... what has been bothering you, Aang?"

Aang tapped his finger on the table and sighed "Something happened between Katara and me during the intermission of the play." Just the mere mention of Katara and the thought of the memory… made Aang feel that his own heart would beat out his chest. "And?" Zuko said as he listened intently.

Zuko could see that Aang began to get much paler and began to sweat. The young Airbender clenched his bottom lip with his teeth as beads of sweat trickled down his face "Well, we kind of talked about our… _feelings_ for each other. Katara told me she didn't know and that she was confused about us. I didn't know what she meant by that, so I kissed her. And then… she ran away from me… " Zuko could tell that Aang looked like he was about to cry.

"How? But Why? I always thought you two were really close on a romantic level or something?" Zuko said, he couldn't believe what he was hearing… especially after Katara threatened Zuko if she got one inclination that Zuko himself were to hurt Aang – just when Zuko just joined the group.

Aang sighed "When Katara and I kissed during the invasion, I thought so too. I just… don't know what's real anymore."

"What do mean by real?" Zuko said.

"Avatar Roku once told me – '_If love is real… it finds a way.' _I could die in a few days and it still hasn't changed since the beginning. A cursed cave, me dying in the Catacombs of Ba Sing Se and spending almost a year traveling together… it's all been an illusion to me and I've been trying to believe what I just wanted to all along. But I guess, it doesn't matter anymore. All it proves is that I've overestimated our relationship and more importantly… myself. It's that clear to me now." Aang said.

"Hey, wait! You're the Avatar! I'm certain Katara will come around, she just dealing with a lot… deep down you've got to hold some place in her heart." Zuko said.

"No, I don't. I mean, why would a pretty girl like Katara want to be with a goofy kid like me? Spirits, I don't think it matters that much anymore… especially with Sozin's Comet coming." Aang said.

* * *

><p>Sokka came back from his beach stroll with Suki – Sokka noticed that Katara was sitting by the front of the summer home. Sokka could see Katara's tear stained cheeks.<p>

"Suki, I need to talk to my sister." Sokka said, and then walked up to her. "What's the matter, sis?"

"N-nothing, just that the play was a little upsetting." Katara said _"I broke my best friend's heart, I'm a horrible person." _Katara thought to herself. Sokka went to hug his broken sister, which she gladly accepted. Katara has always been open to hugs.

Katara wiped away her tears "Thanks Sokka, I needed that." Sokka put his hand on Katara's shoulder "Anytime little sister. Now let's all go inside."

Everyone went to bed, Aang tried to scoot his way to bed upon hearing that Katara was inside and unfortunately fate had it that he bumped into Katara in the corner of a hallway. Aang and Katara were both were presented with an awkward silence. They could feel the nervousness from each other, especially of what happened at the balcony that very night in the theatre. Katara eventually broke the silence "So… um." Was all Katara could muster and she began playing with her hair and began staring at the ceiling. The young girl saw that Aang still said nothing and merely rubbed his shaven head. Katara felt as if her heart was about to explode inside her body, the nerve racking silence didn't exactly help. Katara tried several times speaking, but no words came out of her mouth as her own voice betrayed her, Katara waved her hands awkwardly. Aang saw how odd Katara was behaving and he blinked slowly through his tired and heavy eyes.

Aang could feel what was coming; it was as if someone had the writing on the walls – like it was from the spirits themselves. Aang knew that only one course of action could be used at this very moment. Aang being the Airbender he was, decided that it was best to avoid let alone the awkwardness of the current moment "I'm kind of tired, I should go to bed." Aang said, and Katara had a sad and surprised look on her face, but knew it was to be expected… this is how Aang usually is when he is unhappy, he closed up and avoids confrontations.

"Um…" was all Katara could say to him, as she tried anything to bring him back to her – she saw it was not working this time. Aang made his decision and it was final. "Okay." Katara softly said, she merely slumped her shoulders in defeat and look at her feet in sadness. Aang eventually went into his room and slowly closed the door.

* * *

><p>Aang walked into his room, and tossed his hat that he wore during the play on a circular table. Aang kicked off his shoes and rolled onto the bed faced towards the wall and tapped his finger on the bed post as he attempted to go to sleep. Meanwhile - Katara walked into her room, kicked off her sandals to the side, undid her Fire Nation hair style while looking into the mirror. She put her finger on her lips that still burned from the kiss of that very night. It didn't burn for how she reacted to Aang, it burned for betrayal. Betrayal not because Aang stole a kiss when Katara herself clearly said she was confused and she had her eyes closed… betrayal because she toyed with Aang's feelings since the invasion and she rejected him. Katara walked towards her bed and laid down on the bed, attempting to sleep. Katara tossed and turned, still imagining Aang's face of horror that night when she rejected him on that very balcony. The very imagine made Katara cringe and brought hot tears to her eyes, it made her feel like a monster.<p>

After 40 straight minutes of attempting to sleep with tear stained cheeks, Katara thought only one course of action could make things right… she had to find a way to reach a middle ground in their relationship between Aang and herself. The last thing the group needed was a depressed Avatar before going into battle with the Firelord, Katara and the rest needed him to have high morale before facing the mighty Firelord Ozai.

Aang tapped his finger on his bed sheets in restlessness, and then he heard a knock on the door. Aang could feel it was Katara , but didn't bother to answer on the door "Come in!" Aang exclaimed.

The door opened slowly and he heard footsteps come into the room "Aang?" Katara said, he could see the tear stains on her cheeks and the redness of her eyes.

"I-I want to talk to you, Aang. Please." Katara said. Aang gestured in an emotionlessly and carelessly way to come by him so he could hear of what she had to say. Katara quickly jettisoned at Aang's bed and sat next to where his feet were.

"I just want to say, what happened between us at the intermission…" Katara said, but she was cut off by Aang.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, tonight. It's my fault." Aang said, the words shook her to the core.

"N-No! I'm just as much as fault as you are, I should have said something to you. I understand the stress you're going through Aang, so you're going to be more forward about things you usually aren't. I know tonight wasn't who are really are… you always said Airbenders avoid conflict – so that's who you really are. The stress of Sozin's Comet is making us things we really aren't, your understandably tense. But I didn't make it easy; I was being very ambiguous with our conversation tonight."

"Katara, you don't have to tell me a second time. You told me you didn't know about '_us_' and that's all I really need to know. You don't really like me the same way I do for you, guys like Jet and Haru are guys you have eyes for. I know I'm not those types of guys, but we can work things out as friends. I know this because I'm the Avatar and Aang the last Airbender." Aang said, almost in a way that seemed to show he had a chip on his shoulder, slightly.

Katara had the saddest expression on her face Aang's declaration, she was completely tongue tied "Aang… that's n-not t-true! I do care about you; it's just right now... I'm confused! I mean…. let me start over! I'm, uh…" Aang was not prepared to let her speak, it was just excuses.

"Katara, please… leave. This isn't easy, but I want to salvage what we have of our friendship. We can still save it; you and I both really want that. I don't want to pressure you into something you do not want, but I need time alone right now for myself. Please, Katara. Leave." Aang said.

Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing; it was like when Aang came back from being on unconscious… the same broken honor and pushing her away. Katara tried to make him understand what she was really feeling deep down, the conflict of her confusion… not of her feelings, but the state of the war and his own fate. Katara tried to make him understand, but words could not be formed to express her own self. What hurt the most, Aang seemed to doubt their own friendship and it crippled her emotionally.

Katara ran out of his room crying hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	2. The Reunion

**Here's the second chapter of my AU fan fiction "From Clouds to Ashes" - It's after Aang defeated Ozai and Katara defeated Azula.**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

><p>After Katara healed Zuko and walked over to the mentally ailing Azula. The Princess seemed to be humiliated from the outcome of her defeat, but in a rather sad way – not in an angry way. However, Zuko and Katara did not dare to come to close to her.<p>

Katara began to think about the outcome of the battle at the Earth Kingdom, she held out hope that Aang would win and that he would defeat the Firelord. But a small part of her being began to realize that Aang was very adamant about not killing him, and that very hope began to plunge its way into tears and her shoulders began to tremble. The images of her past mistakes, remembering the last few conversations she had with Aang were not heartwarming conversations – it caused Katara to shudder in pure fear. _"Will he come back?" _Katara thought. The watertribe girl could not feel anything but fear, and so she wanted to put something positive in her mind. "How is your wound coming along?" Katara said.

Zuko noticed how forced Katara said it, and he knew confusion when he saw it. "I'm a little stiff, but I'm coming along. But my question is… how are you coming along?" Katara wanted to avoid this, and she couldn't be angrier that her own emotional façade betrayed her. But Katara was willing to reveal her true face, she needed a friend in a tough time like this and Zuko was that guy. "I'm scared, Zuko. I'm afraid for Aang, what if he doesn't get the job done… what if he doesn't win?" Katara said, fighting back tears, Zuko could hear in the tone of her voice of how truly upset she was.

"Trust me, he will. One thing about Aang, he always finds a way to win. Besides, Aang has saved the world before… a thousand times and he will do it again." Zuko said.

"What do you mean a thousand times?"

Zuko couldn't help but smile "In a dream, I had a strange vision of Avatar Roku. He told me as his spiritual Great Grandson and Aang's Firebending teacher , that I share a special connection to Aang. The Avatar Spirit has conquered evil many times before, and this is no different. Roku said that he was best friends with Firelord Sozin and he allowed his friendship with him to cloud his judgment as the Avatar. Roku told me that he should have seen the war coming and prevented it, but now he believes that Aang is destined to redeem him and save the world. I believe him."

"Wow, I didn't know you were Avatar Roku's great grandson? Why didn't you tell us sooner, I wouldn't have….well, you know!" Katara said.

Zuko laughed which was a rare case in itself "More forgiving? Eh, it's fun to keep secrets. To tell you the truth, it was my Uncle who told me that I was the Great Grandson of Avatar Roku, and Firelord Sozin… crazy world, eh?" Zuko said, but then he noticed something the sky "Katara look! That's a Fire Nation airship!"

Katara tried to reach out to Zuko "Wait! How can you be so sure that it's not the Firelord or more firebenders?"

"Try to have more faith, will ya? Let's go see if it's Aang." Zuko said.

Katara and Zuko jettisoned towards where the Airship just landed, a limping Sokka with the help of Suki walked out of the platform. "Hey guys!" A limping Sokka said.

"Sokka! Are you okay?" Katara said, concerned for her brother. "A broken leg while taking out Firebenders. But I would love for you to give me some of that that magic healing water right about now!" Katara raised an eyebrow.

Then Toph walked out with a fairly weak Phoenix King Ozai. "Did I mention how dazzling you look in those Royal cuffs? Only fit for the Phoenix King of failure!" Toph said, while pushing Ozai down the platform.

"I can see Toph is having fun with Ozai, typical Toph." Katara said.

After a few moments, Katara began to look at Sokka, Suki and Toph – her breathing began slow and heavy, her heart beat became rapid out of nervousness. "Um guys, what happened to Aang?"

"Ozai never stood a chance during the battle, but Aang fell unconscious on the battleground. He's on the ship, right now. He'll be just fine, but my leg on the other hand… " Sokka said, trying to pry to get his sister to heal his leg. But Katara carelessly ignored about her brother, and ran to the airship.

"I stopped a bunch of airships from destroying the Earth Kingdom, all with a broken leg. But who cares? I'm just a guy without a boomerang and space sword." Sokka said, and then cried into Suki's shoulder.

Katara ran into the airship, the first place she wanted to look was at the Airship cockpit. Katara found him sitting next to the piloting navigation system in a chair, with his head to the side. Katara could see Aang in a deep sleep, he was even drooling. She noticed all the cuts, burns, bruises and his shredded clothing from battle. Aang didn't win his battle without the battle scars from his victory. Katara herself had a few bruises herself, but nothing to the extent of Aang, Zuko and Sokka. The young Waterbender picked up Aang carefully as to not wake him up, and carried him out of the ship, then across the platform.

"Katara, your brother could use your healing assistance. We'll take care of Aang." Zuko said.

Katara's mouth was agape in astonishment "What do you mean by '_we_'? You still need of healing, yourself."

A Fire sage appeared from in back of Zuko, "Let me help you Lady Katara, it is one of my duties as Fire Sage to serve you as our National heroine, as well as the Avatar. We will make sure the Avatar is in the best of care as possible." The Fire sage bowed before Katara, she blushed as a result. Katara gently passed Aang to the Fire sage, and then walked over to Sokka.

"Don't worry big brother, we'll get you fixed up in no time at all!" Katara said, putting Sokka's arm around her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*One day later*<strong>_

Aang was in the infirmary, resting his wounds. Aang had heard of the spa center in the Royal Palace, and it would be the best way to revitalize his Chi. Aang was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. Aang heard both Katara's and Sokka's voice from across the hall.

Sokka limped his way towards Aang's bed "Hey! How is it going buddy?"

"A little tired, but how is your leg coming along Sokka?" Aang said.

"It's coming along fine, Katara healed some of the inflammation away and it's much more flexible than it was before. But there is no need to run with the leg right now, because it's still healing."

Aang titled his head a little "That's good to hear."

All a while, Katara was silent. The watertribe girl smiled and she placed her hair loopy behind her ear. Her eyes became averted "Um, Sokka… can I talk to Aang for a little while? There is a food area outside the infirmary." Katara looked at Sokka hopefully and clasped her hands together.

"Sure… whatever, Katara." Sokka said, taking his leave.

"So, um… we haven't really talked to each other." It couldn't be any more awkward to Katara, than this moment.

"Yeah, I guess…" Aang said as he rubbed his head.

"Aang, would you like a healing session soon? You look like you could use one." Katara sat on a chair next to Aang's bed.

"Sounds good!" Aang said.

"Great then…." Katara said.

Katara was nervous during the entire time; she didn't know how to approach Aang, but she tried to find a way to reach out to him "That's not what I totally came here to tell you. But don't get me wrong – I really do want to heal you, and make you better! It's just that I have a lot on my mind…"

Aang sat up and scratched his head "Like what, Katara?"

"How things were left between us just before you disappeared on Ember Island, I didn't like that."

Aang knew what was coming, but he wanted to find a way to dodge the confrontation between the both of them "Stop worrying! I defeated Ozai and you defeated Azula, what more is there to worry about?" Aang said, Katara thought about asking him about how he defeated Ozai – but she wanted to save it for another time when the tension wasn't as thick between them. For now, Katara needed to see what was happening between the both of them and how it can be mended.

"I'm not concerned about that, Zuko will take care of his father and sister. But I'm concerned what's happening between us and to be open with each other, I feel like your avoiding the issue about Ember Island."

"Why wouldn't I be? During the play I was acting like an immature jerk. I pushed you and I got what I deserved. But that's not what I've ultimately learned." Aang's sincerity couldn't be more real than this moment.

"Aang don't talk like that, you were going through a rough time and—"

"That I only looked to see what I wanted in life, and not other people. Or rather, what really matters. I wanted to be with you for so long, but that's not what's for the best." Aang said.

"But don't I get a say in the matter? I know you love me, I can see it and I saw it during the Invasion. I don't care what the world thinks." Katara said.

"Katara listen to me, asking you to me with me would be asking a whole bunch of commitments and I can't do that to you. Being the Avatar's lover is not what it's cracked up to be. I love you, but now I understand what Guru Pathik meant. I don't want to end up breaking your heart, and that's why it's best we're just good friends. I have to let you go." Aang's eyes began to water as he said this.

Katara quietly sobbed, and in a desperate action… she kissed Aang with passion. However, Aang gathered enough courage and strength within himself to recoil from Katara's kiss. "I.. I can't do this."

At this moment, Aang's rejection of her sent emotional spirals throughout her. Shockwaves of sadness made her shake all over, and she began to whimper quietly. "L-let me… g-go?" Katara shuddered.

Aang was about to say the same words that nearly killed him in the Catacombs of Ba Sing Se. "I'm sorry, Katara."

Katara was in complete disbelieve, this was the same boy that almost a week ago seemed quite adamant of being in a relationship with her, and now he has done a complete about face. Was it a façade or was Aang realizing how he simply could get any girl to love him that he set his eyes on, just because he was the Avatar? Despite this, it had broken Katara's heart and he had given up on her completely. Katara had hoped that Aang would wait for her and understand her confusion. Katara wondered if a simple Monk like Aang allowed himself to be consumed with broken pride and his messianic status. Was Aang that self absorbed?

Katara ignored that thought, because she knew Aang was a humble and pure hearted boy that wouldn't allow selfish desires to get the best of him. Perhaps what he was saying was true, that he was trying to protect her, or perhaps a combination of a broken heart and the need to protect her from such? It was all ambiguous to her. However, she got some idea where he was coming from – Aang seemed crushed when she rejected his love on Ember Island. Katara had an idea that Aang was probably angry with her, because he felt was going to die and he didn't have her love and support during the moment of truth. But Aang wouldn't tell her that, because Airbenders were rarely too open with their feelings, and of course they avoided confrontations. Katara did understand this.

Katara wiped the tears from her eyes "Okay, I understand. Aang."

Aang smiled lovingly in a reassuring way "Thanks you for understanding, Katara." Katara slowly nodded in approval.

"So, is that healing session still on later?" Aang asked.

"Of course! I will never abandon you Aang, never. Were best friends, we always stay behind and support each other." Katara said, masking her emotional façade but still being sincere.

Aang smiled at Katara "I'm glad."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	3. Miscommunication

**Here's the third chapter, I rewrote this chapter a few times. In the first few drafts, I don't like the flow of it - as it felt too cheesy. As a writer I love writing Kataangst, and it's fun to write! When you read my fan fictions, you'll notice I don't like writing fluff - I think it can get boring with too much, Kataangst ftw! As far as the long wait, I've been playing alot of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Half-Life 2 - I love those games! Also,** **Don't forget to review the chapter!**

**Also edited grammar, had to delete the chapter a few times. Sorry about that! XD  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

><p>It was the morning, 2 weeks before team Avatar's fellow allies across the sea would join them. For now, they just had to prepare for their arrival and just heal. This morning, breakfast was being served by the most competent chefs of the palace – and seemingly, ordering servants around was Sokka's, Toph's and others favorite activity. Heroism had its perks, but Katara would constantly tell her brother that they should let it go to their head.<p>

During breakfast, nothing had changed at all between Aang and Katara. In all likeliness, Aang was merely too stubborn to speak to her about their relationship, whether as friends or something else entirely. During the table gathering at breakfast, Katara would stare at Aang from the other side – meanwhile Sokka would elbow her to eat and stop staring at Aang. "Hey why would do that?"

Sokka whispered "Um, perhaps because your staring at Aang. Do you think he likes a mother hen staring at him like a hawk? I know he's a hero now, but cut it out already!" Katara grumbled and walked away from the table in a disgusted fashion.

Toph nudged Sokka "What's up with her?"

"I think Katara is just annoyed I interrupted her from her important motherly duties, I would assume."

"She is just plain weird, sometimes." Toph said.

"And creepy." Mai replied.

"I don't think I'll ever understand the enigma that my sister is. I'm glad I don't, it would probably freak me out."

***4 hours later***

Katara became very agitated of the utter silence between them, and the more she thought about it – the more it angered her. She felt it was right to confront it now, especially as they stood together united, now was the time to find answers. Katara learned it the hard way on Ember Island, avoiding things just make simple things more complicated than they need to be, as there might never be a next time.

Now was the time to find out if Katara was made of sterner stuff.

Katara went to Aang's room, the door was open and Katara saw that he was meditating in his room. Aang saw her voluptuous figure enter his room, dressed with her blue tunic and hair loopies.

Aang couldn't say to himself he was surprised, but it wasn't a good feeling and the demon of Ember Island haunted him. Aang tried to avoid it but it was frustrating for him that Katara wanted to talk about it.

Couldn't see how much it was hurting him?

"Aang, how come I feel like your avoiding me?" Aang just turned his away away and walked toward the window. Katara followed suit, but stared at him – Aang never budged. Katara tried to grasp his hand, and Aang recoiled at her touch.

At the rejection, and at this juncture – Katara saw this was going no where. Rather than run away in tears, as she usually would. Now was the time to be resilient, the same resilience that made her in a fantastic waterbender that she is today.

Katara's blood boiled, and then… she popped like a volcanic eruption.

"I don't get it! I've tried to talk to you for the several days now and you still won't talk to me?" Katara exclaimed in a fury, her eyes became glassy – but her pride told her not to cry.

"I already told you, Katara! I need time to think about things, make things better again. You don't understand how complicated things are; defeating Ozai was just the tip of the grand scale of things."

In a bashful fashion, Katara grasped her left elbow before reluctantly speaking "What about our friendship, I thought… you wanted to be together?"

Katara blushed, and so did Aang. However, it caught Aang by surprise as he quickly turned away and scooted away from Katara "Er, I mean… that. I-I've been thinking, maybe it's not such a great idea…"

This took Katara completely by surprise, and she stepped closer "W-what did you say?"

"It's probably not such a good idea, consider it for a second. We're kids, we just saved the planet from very bad things, I'm the Avatar and your Katara the last Waterbender of the Southern Watertribe. Are duties differ greatly, and I can't put you under that type of pressure."

"You're wrong, Aang! I am fully capable of all those things, I want to be by your side. I want to be with you."

"No, Katara… I need to-!" Katara tried to use a very desperate measure, she grabbed his face and kissed him.

In the fashion Katara recoiled from Aang at Ember Island, Aang did in a similar fashion "Have you lost your mind? I just told you that it's not a good idea!"

"Why?

"Because… I don't think you love me in that way, and your still confused about your feelings. I think you feel bad about Ember Island, and you want to make up for it. I won't force you, and I won't allow you to force yourself in that type of decision. You need to think about it for a while."

Katara was utterly speechless at this declaration, she tried to speak. "But Aang, I-!" the Airbender gently put his finger on her lips. Katara blinked rapidly.

Aang shook his head "From what I saw at Ember Island, I don't think you can offer the type of love other than that of a best friend. I really understand it now, I really do. But I think your rushing your confusion, I think you want to be in a relationship because of who I am, and not because of me. The truth is, the best choice for the both of us is to think about things to ourselves. But for now, we're just not meant for each other, I'm sorry." Aang refereed to the time when he poured his heart to her just before he could possible die in battle, Katara knew this. Katara began to cry.

As for Aang, it really broke him that he was conceding giving up on her. Aang thought that he doing this to make her the most happy in the end, that's what mattered most to him. The reality was, a big part of him still loved her, but his constant Avatar responsibilities and his hurt feelings stopped him from giving in. Aang bit his bottom lip and choked back tears, but he was just resilient enough not to cry.

"Please don't cry, but listen to me – I'm sure you'll find a great guy out there that can be there for you, and you'll love each other. I promise."

Katara's world entirely changed, she was as confused as ever. The watertribe girl knew what she had done, she took for granted of the one person that showed her love – a kind of connection that reminded her of her mother's love. Katara felt like she was lost in the woods someplace in the spirit world.

Katara realized she would have to find a way to live without Aang, by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come...<strong>


	4. Zuko's coronation, awkward reunion

**I apologize for taking as long as I did on this chapter, it went through several revisions before I was happy with it. I also got distracted with the game Battlefield 3 (its really amazing), but with the new Avatar comics and the new series, my love for A:TLA has returned anew!**

**Don't forget to review, they keep me motivated to write more! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

><p>Aang was sad, he felt like he lost a part of him. But now, he needed to move on – prove that could live without Katara. There were moments that Aang thought of his own self as crazy and that he was letting his hurt feelings ruin what he had with Katara. He often asked himself was acting like an Airbender the best choice?<p>

"Katara once said to herself, either I'm too weak or too strong. I do however know that by not facing her I'm doing this for her, to let find herself." Aang said to himself, he believed that it possible to not love Katara and still be himself. But it would take time, but for the moment he was meditating the room by the window. Then Aang heard a knock on the door and a voice calling his name.

"Come in!" the person opened the door, which was one of the Fire Sages.

"Prince Zuko has requested for you to accompany him during his coronation."

Aang bowed in approval "Tell him I would absolutely love to."

"As you wish, Avatar Aang." The Fire sage bowed in return, then left Aang's apartment.

"Ugh, what am I getting myself into?" Aang put his palm on his forehead.

* * *

><p>A week passed, and the moment that the free world has been waiting for had arrived. All of the men, women and children that helped end the 100 year war stand outside the Fire Nation palace, awaiting Prince Zuko being crowned the new Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. At this time, Sokka and Katara are looking for their father, Chief Hakoda. Both of them haven't heard from him since Azula attacked the Western Air Temple, they can only pray to the spirits for his safe return.<p>

They finally found him, and both of them cannot contain their relief "Dad!" Katara and Sokka exclaim in unison.

Hakoda and the young water tribe hero's embrace in a family hug "I heard what you two did; I am the proudest father in the world." Hakoda said.

Hakoda then looked at his daughter "And your mother would be proud too." Katara felt a happy feeling that made her cry.

"There's my favorite warriors! I have to admit I kind of missed the face paint! So how does it feel to be back in uniform again?" Sokka said.

Then Sokka heard what he never expected in millennia "It feels great!" Ty Lee said, and this blew Sokka's mind.

"Careful Suki! Ty Lee is pretending to be a Kyoshi warrior again." Sokka pointed one of his crutches at Ty Lee.

"It's okay, she's one of us now." Suki said, and this left Sokka speechless.

"Yeah, and the girls and I really bonded in prison, and after a few chi blocking lessons they said I could join their group!" As Ty Lee put her arm around the other two Kyoshi warriors.

"…we're going to be best friends forever!" Ty Lee said with her trademark goofy smile.

* * *

><p>Inside the palace, Aang was waiting for Zuko to finish getting ready for the coronation. When Aang heard footsteps, he knew who it was.<p>

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down and now…" Zuko said, trying to find the right words to describe today.

"And now were friends." Aang said with a smile, and this made Zuko smile as well.

"Yeah, we are friends." Zuko admitted.

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world's so different now." Aang said.

"And it's going to be even more different when we rebuild it together!" Zuko said and they embraced.

Both Prince Zuko and Avatar Aang walk out to the alter of the Fire Nation palace, the crowd cheers when it see's soon-to-be Fire Lord Zuko.

Zuko puts up his hand, to pause. "Please, the real hero… is the Avatar." Zuko gestures for Aang, when he appears the crowd cheers even more loudly. Aang smiles to the croud.

When Katara see's Aang's face, her heart drops and she remembers. As for Aang, try as he might… he cannot avoid Katara's gaze. Aang could see that Katara looked as lovely as ever and she looked at him with pleading and sad eyes.

It wasn't until Zuko made a speech that Aang was knocked out of his day dream, Katara as well "Today, the war is finally over!" Zuko said and the crowd cheered again.

"I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging, a hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace." Zuko said as he kneels down to receive the crown.

The high Fire Sage exclaimed "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" as he planted the royal crown of the Fire Lord in Zuko's hair. Then Zuko gets up walks over to the stairs and gestures for Aang to come to show themselves a little closer to their adoring crowd.

Aang and Zuko spent most of their time shaking hands with other hero's and world leaders, they eventually they finally made their way to where the rest of their friends were.

"You guys look great up there!" Sokka said.

"Thanks! This is for all of us."

"My feet could tell you were nervous up there twinkle toes, Sparky should be the one considering he was just crowned Fire Lord in one of the biggest responsibilities in the world…" Toph commented.

"I… uh, well…" Aang rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Eh, don't worry about it too much!" Toph enveloped him into a hug, and so did Sokka and Suki.

Hakoda and Bato walked up to Aang, "I want to thank you Aang for keeping my children safe, through your journey. For all that you've done for us, the Southern Watertribe is forever in debt to you." Hakoda shook his hand in a Watertribe handshake.

"That means a lot to me, Chief Hakoda." Aang said.

"It's an absolute honor to meet you again, Aang." Bato and Aang shook hands.

"The honor, is mine." Aang smiled.

Hakoda turned to his daughter; he wasn't expecting her to say absolutely nothing to Aang. In the past, the Watertribe chief could tell that Katara had a great affection for Aang. So it was an odd occurrence. "Honey, aren't you going to say something to Aang? You haven't said a word to him since he came here."

"I… uh, already said… something to him! Before he… uh, before the coronation!"

"Yep, she did! I guess…"

"Katara, are you feeling alright?" Sokka said.

"I should go, Zuko and I have some people to talk to…" Aang and Zuko just left, leaving an air of awkward tension.

"Well, that was weird." Sokka said.

"It was, wasn't it?" Suki said.

"Very." Toph said.

"It's been a long day, lets ask Zuko if there is a place in the palace to rest." Sokka said.

"Sokka!" Katara said.

"Whoa, _someone_ woke up since Aang left!" Toph said.

"I think _someone_ is day dreaming!" Ty Lee said.

"What? I do not think of Aang that way!" Katara said, blushing with her hands waving about.

"Thanks a lot Ty Lee, but now I have the oogies of Katara being in love with Aang! Totally do not want to picture that!" Sokka said.

"Spirits, I'm not attracted to Aang you guys!" when Katara said this, Toph smiled.

"Thank Yue you don't, now I don't have the oogies…" Sokka said, Katara covered her face in embarrassment.

"Sokka, stop teasing your sister." Hakoda said.

"I've got to get out of here!" Katara exclaimed, and ran away from the group.

* * *

><p><strong>To be contined...<strong>

**again, don't forget to review!**


	5. Four years later at the South Pole

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm talking your ideas into consideration, but I hope you all enjoy what ever I have planned for this story. :)**

**This chapter will be based mostly from Katara's narrative. Don't forget to review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko._

* * *

><p><em>Two months after Zuko's coronation, my friends, family and I all went to Iroh's tea shop in a gathering, at Ba Sing Se. But after wards, we returned to our duties. I returned to the Southern Watertribe with my brother Sokka and my father Chief Hakoda. There, I trained a new generation of Waterbenders for the Southern Watertribe.<em>

_My brother Sokka, happen to manage a long distance relationship with his girlfriend Suki, a warrior from Kyoshi Island. Sokka would regularly vist Kyoshi Island to see Suki, and she did the same by visiting the Southern Watertribe. _

_I haven't heard much from Toph but from what I know, she was starting a Metalbending school. _

_Zuko has been doing what he promised the Fire Nation, becoming a stable Fire Lord that the world can count on. Mai sometimes writes letters about him, to let us know how smoothly things are going. I try to send a messenger hawk every now and again, but things have been busy for me._

_As for Aang, I haven't seen him since the Jasmine Dragon party. I know Aang has been avoiding me, I traveled with him long enough to understand what he does. But it hurts, especially coming from the best friend that you really care about._

_What's even worse is that I'm not even part of his life! That really hurts, especially after 4 years._

_But perhaps I deserve it, after how I treated him when I wanted to find Yon Rha, my mother's killer. Then I how rejected him on Ember Island, but at the time I was just protecting my heart. I don't want to love him, only have to him die. I witnessed it when my brother lost Yue. I didn't want that to happen to me, too. I just didn't want to say goodbye._

_But when Zuko asked me if he doesn't come back, I knew what Aang was feeling. He thought he was going to die, with no Avatar State and against his beliefs. He thought we were never going to see each other again._

_I feel like I betrayed him, especially after I kissed him back during the invasion. But I tried to apologise to Aang about it, but he's been ignoring me. It can't be just about Ember Island, right?_

_I'm about to find out, I recently got a letter from Zuko that he plans to get married to his girlfriend Mai. They're getting married a month from now, and we're all invited. _

_But I can't help but think how much Aang has changed in the last four years, has he moved on? Does he have someone else? Is he married?_

_I… I can't think like that, the thought of Aang marrying someone else hurts too much._

"Katara?" the voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Katara shook her head, and placed a hand over her forehead. The person that took Katara out of her own thoughts about Aang, was none other than Gran-Gran.

"Katara, I've been asking you did you find the fish and sea prunes? I've been asking you for about 15 minutes, but you've been day dreaming the entire time."

"Heh, sorry Gran-Gran…" Katara blushed, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

Gran-Gran noticed how nervous Katara was "Ah! Don't worry about it too much, young one. I know that look all too well…" Gran-Gran winked.

Katara face turned a few shades redder "I was… I was just…" the 18 year old waterbender was flustered, at a loss for words.

Gran-Gran just let it slip, but she had an idea what Katara was thinking about. She didn't know who, but it had to be some boy that had her attention.

Then an idea propped up into Gran-Gran's head "_Could it be the Avatar?" _

I know who you're thinking of, Katara. It's the young Airbender, eh?" Gran-Gran asked Katara.

Katara blushed "W-why would I be thinking of Aang? I mean… he's the Avatar and all. I'm just thinking about dinner, and stuff…" Katara trailed off, her grandmother just raised an eyebrow.

Katara sighed, plopped down on the snow "It's complicated…" her grandmother placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "What's so complicated about it?"

"We had a few disagreements before the war ended, and then he has been avoiding me ever since. I think I hurt his feelings, and now I'm paying the price." Katara shed a tear.

"From what I heard of Aang, he truly cares about you. I'm certain you and him will come to terms, so do not worry… my little waterbender."

Katara got up, and hugged her Grandmother "Thanks Gran-Gran."

"That's the Katara I know."

For the rest of the day, Katara helped her Gran-Gran with the cooking of fish and stewed sea prunes. There were actual houses, and not tents anymore in the Southern Watertribe. So dining was not a problem, as it was very cozy and warm to live in the Southern Watertribe these days.

By nightfall, Katara's family planned to sit outside by a warm campfire overlooking the celestial lights. Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, Katara, Gran-Gran and Pakku were seated around the campfire.

"It's warmer inside the house, but there's nothing like being at a campfire and with family."Hakoda said.

"Yeah." Sokka said, Suki's head was resting on Sokka's shoulder.

"Besides, the celestial lights are really beautiful." Katara said.

"It's a nostalgic, here. Reminds me of the time when your mother and I used to have you kids see it every so often."

A warm smile appeared on Sokka and Katara's face.

"We'll I should get to bed, as you should Katara. We have students to train in the morning." Pakku said, as he headed off with his wife, Kana to bed.

"Yes, Grandpa Pakku." Katara sighed.

Sokka couldn't help but chuckle.

"Be nice to your sister, Sokka." Hakoda said.

_As Master Pakku suggested, I went to bed early. I needed my strength to be able to help teach 15 waterbenders, especially teaching some pretty advanced moves like drawing water from the ice and creating an Octopus stance. _

_I admit, teaching the Octopus stance is rather bold, especially in the early development of unpolished Waterbenders, but it was a notion that has to be enforced. The octopus stance teaches defense and offense, so it's vital for our students to learn it. _

_Not everyone is like Aang, where they learn the move fairly quickly. Then again, he is the Avatar. While for me, it took a month to get it right._

_I promised Pakku that I would cooperatively assist him in training students, at least until a week or two before Zuko's wedding. Pakku agreed that he would take over training duties, at least until I returned._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Replies:<em>**

**BelieveinLov3: I can't say if Katara and Aang will get together, or not in this fan fiction. But I hope you enjoy what I have planned!**

**Angelique: Absolutely! :p**

**Wind and Tides: Thanks! I appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy the rest. :**

**AvatarIsMyLife: Glad your enjoying my story so far, I can't say if Katara and Aang will get together or not. But I hope you enjoy what I have planned.**

**HoaLotsAtla: Thanks! :p  
><strong>


	6. Zuko and Mai's wedding, reunion

**Okay, here it is folks! The 6th chapter to the story.**

**I wanted to take a break from the fan fiction during holiday week, to let ideas simmer and what not. I think this is the biggest chapter so far. Top part of chapter is Katara's POV, bottom part is Aang's POV. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> __I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

><p><em>Today is the day that I would leave the Southern Water Tribe, for about a few weeks. I'm going to deeply miss Gran-Gran, Master Pakku and many of my students that I taught my waterbending knowledge to. Of course, my father and Sokka were coming with me, so I wouldn't be alone on the way to the Fire Nation. <em>

_It was the morning, and I could smell the breakfast. I got up from my bed and walked into the kitchen to see who was cooking._

"Good morning, Katara! You've got a big day ahead of you, so I thought I would make breakfast for today." Gran-Gran said with a smile.

"Thanks Gran-Gran, that's really kind of you." Katara smiled back.

_After breakfast, I took a bath and got dressed in my favorite blue kimono outfit. I gathered my belongings, including dresses that I would wear to Zuko and Mai's wedding reception. I needed the most of what would be a few weeks at the Fire Nation, and then return back to my responsibilities here at the Southern Water Tribe._

_As I finished up packing, I heard a knock on my door. It was my brother calling my name._

"Katara, are you almost ready? We're about to leave fairly soon for the Fire Nation."

Katara hastened her packing "Yes, Sokka! I'm almost done packing. I just need to pack a few more things!" Katara looked for her favorite comb and seaweed lotion.

Katara opened the door after she packed the last few items "I'm done packing, now let's say goodbye to Gran-Gran and Pakku before we leave."

Sokka sighed "I know, but let's not make it too long. We have a long trip ahead of us."

_Sokka and I looked around the village for dad, which we found him talking to Gran-Gran and Master Pakku. _

"Well, it looks like you all have a long journey ahead of you. Send your friends our best wishes." Katara hugged each Gran-Gran and Pakku.

"Do not worry, Katara. Your students are in the best of hands." Pakku said with a wink, awfully proud that he was the one who taught Katara.

"Have a safe trip." Katara, Sokka and Hakoda smiled in return.

"Goodluck, Master Katara! Have a safe ride home!" Katara's students waved to her, it made her blush.

_We took a boat that the Fire Nation supplied to us, after all their ships were much more advanced that our Water Tribe vessels. It would be a few days until we arrived into the bay of the Fire Nation, at this point it was just a matter of waiting. _

_Being on a metallic ship wasn't exactly a great place to practice Waterbending, and so attempting to practice was entirely useless. The only thing I could do to spend my time was playing Pai Sho with my brother, or sharing stories with my family and the crew. That's what I did for the next couple of days, well except getting a lot of rest. _

_Come to think of it, I didn't realize I tired I was. It seems my body was worn out from teaching students from the past. Perhaps I'm all work and no play, like my brother and father say._

_The last time I had fun was when we were traveling together, with Aang. He showed me how to have fun, how to be a kid and how to laugh again. But things haven't been the same since the war ended, we all have split up to do our duties. But, I miss Aang… I…_

_I heard a knock on the door of my quarters accompanied by a familiar voice _"Katara, honey? I brought you something to eat." _it was my father._

Katara sat up from the bed "Sure, come in!"

Hakoda came into her room and was holding a tray of food including rice, sea prunes and tea. He placed it on the table, and handed her the tea.

"Thanks dad." Katara said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Katara."

There were several moments of silence, while father and daughter sipped each of their cups of tea. "With the Fire Lord getting married with Lady Mai and Sokka having a girlfriend, it has made me wonder something. I raised a very beautiful young daughter, and you're still without a special someone, why is that?" Hakoda asked.

"I've just been busy, I guess it's never crossed my mind…" Katara averted her eyes, her father easily picked up.

"But years ago… I did care about someone, a lot. It's just that, we haven't seem each other in a while…" katara wrapped herself further in her blanket, she was shivering.

Hakoda saw his daughter's distress, and tried to cradle her "My question is, why?"

"He asked me if I had feelings for him, I told him I was confused. At the time, I just never bothered to define my feelings for him, but he took it the wrong way." Katara said.

"It seems the boy had his heart broken." Hakoda said.

Katara at last discovered the truths of the last four years, and buried her face into her arms while whimpering "I'm such a horrible person!"

"_Maybe I don't deserve him after all…"_ Katara thought.

"Katara do not doubt yourself, if he truly loves you… both of you shall make amends." Hakoda said.

Katara wiped her tear stained cheeks and smiled with renewed optimism "I hope so too, dad."

Hakoda and Katara embraced each other in a hug "That's my girl."

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Aang's point of view*<em>**

In the Fire Nation capitol, many have taken part in preparations for Fire Lord Zuko's wedding. Avatar Aang was one of the first guests to arrive, with him being a good friend of the royal family. After all, Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang were a lot like brothers.

At this point, Zuko is busy trying on garments that he would conceivably wear at his wedding. "I wonder what Aang thinks…" Zuko said looking in the mirror.

Moments later, the 17 year old Air Nomad Avatar whispered the Fire Lord's name "Hey, Zuko! Are you fully clothed? Can I come in?" Aang said cautiously, he didn't want to walk into seeing Zuko without clothes.

"Don't worry, Aang. I'm fully clothed."

Aang came into Zuko's bedroom, where he was facing a mirror. He could see that Zuko was wearing a white variant of his traditional royal garments. It was very elegant looking. "Wow, you look really fancy!" Aang said.

"Well, obviously. It's my wedding, airhead." Zuko deadpanned.

"Heh, yeah… I figured that." Aang rubbed his neck nervously.

Aang sat on a couch by the window of Zuko's room, and clasped his hands together. One of Zuko's royal guards stepped into the room "My Lord, we have confirmation of the Southern Water Tribe's sea vessel entering our harbor."

"_It must be Katara, Sokka and their father."_ Aang thought.

"Excellent, have servants and escorts sent for our guests immediately." Zuko commanded.

The guard bowed before him "It shall be done, my Lord." And then the royal guard left.

"_It has been a while since I've seen them, since I've seen __**her**__." _Aang thought, Zuko could see _something_ deeply troubled the 17 year old Avatar.

Aang, is something wrong?"

Aang shook his head "What? No, I'm okay."

Zuko was concerned about Aang "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine. "

_It all came rushing back to me, traveling together and all of the times we shared together to save the world. The time we shared together, as best friends. Living, dying and then reawakening._

_I was reliving the memory when I finally discovered the true feelings inside of me, that it was stronger than just a childhood crush. The moment I saw Katara's face when she broke me out of the iceberg, I would have never thought that I would develop strong feelings for her._

_When I kissed Katara, it was the most wonderful feeling in the entire universe. But I never thought it would complicate things between us. I never would have thought it would destroy our amazing friendship. I feel like I ruined it, and it's my fault. If I wasn't so stupid when I was a child, I wouldn't have ever considered it. I guess we all do stupid things when we are kids, spirits that would be the biggest one. What I would do to take it back, just to be close to her again. Just to be her friend again._

_But I realized one thing, when she didn't want to be together after the invasion it made me realize something very important. That no matter if I survived or not, that I had to resist being together with her. I just could not do that to her, and her family. Being with the Avatar and the worlds last Airbender comes with great responsibility and commitment, and leaders around the world remind me of this all the time. How important birthing Airbending offspring is to keeping the Avatar legend alive._

_I decided that she's better off without me, she deserves someone better than what I can give. But it hurts thinking that some other man would be her lover, but I have no right to complain. A very beautiful, smart and talented woman will likely find a suitor, when another doesn't realize what he has in front of him. I guess that's me._

_What's important to me is that Katara finds happiness. As I thought about this, I meditated in my room._

* * *

><p>A few days have passed, and Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai's wedding ceremony had finally arrived. All of the invited guests which included family members, friends and world leaders. It was an historical day in Fire Nation history, and among the four nations. It was a day that would continue the chapter in freedom and harmony. With Zuko coming to his senses a few years ago, that Aang didn't have to make the <em>promise <em>Zuko made him do. Now Fire Lord Zuko and soon to be Fire Lady Mai, would potentially make the future heirs to the throne.

Every one of the guests gathered outside of the Fire Nation palace, as the head Fire Sage stood before Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai. "Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to bear witness to Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai's spirits becoming intertwined with another as one."

"May the power of Agni bless these two spirits that they shall unite in both body and spirit!" the Fire Sage continued, Zuko looked lovingly at his soon-to-be-wife, whom was wearing a beautiful gold and black dress, and a golden hair ornament the shape of a flame. Mai and Zuko held each others hands.

The Fire Sage turned to Zuko "Firelord Zuko, do you promise to honor, protect and love Lady Mai as your Fire Lady and wife?"

"I, Firelord Zuko, as husband to Fire Lady Mai, promise to love and protect Mai."

Now the Fire Sage turned to Mai "Lady Mai, do you accept the responsibilities as Fire Lady but still promise to love and cherish Firelord Zuko as your beloved husband?"

Mai looked deeply into Zuko's eyes "I, Mai, as Fire Lady, wife of Firelord Zuko, promise to love and protect Zuko."

"Now, would Avatar Aang please step forward to give the final blessing?" The Fire Sage directed, and Aang stepped forward from the crowd of guests.

Aang came before Zuko and Mai, and placed his hand on the intertwined fingers of Zuko and Mai "As Avatar and bridge between worlds, I hereby give my blessing upon these two spirits. May they live together in harmony as husband and wife."

Then the head Fire Sage spoke "I close this ceremony, by pronouncing you Fire Lord and Fire Lady, man and wife. Fire Lord Zuko, you may now kiss your Fire Lady." The ceremony closed with a passionate kiss, between Fire Lady Mai and Fire Lord Zuko. The crowd cheered in approval.

After the ceremony, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Katara went up to greet Aang, Zuko and his wife Mai. It wasn't too hard to find them, as all of them were at the front of the palace.

"Congrats, sparky! Can't wait for the honeymoon retreat?" Toph punched Zuko playfully in the arm, some habits die hard.

Zuko rubbed his arm "Uh, that's none of your business..." Mai blushed.

Sokka wanted to congratulate Zuko and Mai, but he wanted to greet an old friend "Hey, Aang! It's so great to see you after 4 years, man!" Sokka said.

"You too Sokka! I'm sorry I couldn't come visit you guys, I got a little side tracked over the last couple of years..." Aang nervously rubbed the back of his neck, which he has been doing alot of lately.

"Hey, don't worry about that. But uh, I think you've got some explaining to do with a _certain someone_..." Sokka whispered to Aang, hoping a _certain someone _didn't hear it.

Aang found himself in a difficult position, as he chuckled at himself nervously "Uh... I..."

"Hello, Aang." what Aang was afraid of appeared before him, but it was a incredibly beautiful fear. It came in the form of luscious dark brown wavy locks, sensuous breasts and hips, caramel skin and wonderful blue eyes. It was Katara, in the form of 19 years of age, Aang thought how well puberty treated her. He remembered that she was very beautiful, but now... she became even more so. Aang silently asked to himself why the spirits continue to torment him, after all that he has done to save the world.

"I... uh, h-hey Katara. Long time, no see... r-right?" Aang gingerly waved at her, and he couldn't help but laugh at himself. Aang may have grown into a man, but he still was an incredibly nervous 12 year old at heart. Some things never change.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


End file.
